Confused as Much as I Can Be SasuSakuNarusaku
by sapelak
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have just broken up, and they both cant get over eachother. Sasuke is taking his chance in being with her.
1. Chapter 1

Confused as Much as I Could Be

_H e pressed his moist lips against her's., has he rubbed her side, with his left hand. Sakura smiled into the kiss and laughed as he nuzzled his head in her stomach. "Naruto, ha-ha stop..." she mumbled. He tilted his head up so he was at here level and did his cheesy smile. She was overwhelmed, the heat of the covers were enough, but this! She didn't know how to handle it. She placed her heated hands onto his soft face, and rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs. His eye's seemed to reflect the shinning of the moon light, but it was the true color._

* * *

"S akura! Get your lazy bum out-of-bed! It's nice out" Ino hollered hitting Sakura in the shoulder.

"Mmmm…Mm," was all she could reply. Ino rolled her eyes and looked around.

Sakura lived with Naruto and Sasuke, but all stayed in separate rooms. It wasn't much, but it was ether this or staying with her mother who has moved to Italy. Sasuke was back, and seems like a almost new person, where as Naruto's still…well, Naruto.

"So how are u doing, about…you know, not being with Naruto anymore?" Ino asked.

"Ok, I'm enjoying being single and it's better this way, I mean he deserves more," she replied.

Sasuke peered into the room curiously, east dropping. Both girls turned their head like lightning and stared him down, they both cleared there throat louded in frustration. His eyes widened as if he thought they would notice him, and then he quickly left, with a small milk carton in his hand. He slowly walked past Naruto's room gazing in, noticing that he was half off the bed, still asleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Hmph…_

_Sakura got dressed as Ino played with her laptop, looking for random cute guys and drooling over the screen. _

"_Ino, do you think we should take Sasuke with us? Naruto is going training with Obuto and Sai. __You know they don't get along very well...__," She suggested. _

"_Duh!"_

_The almost luminescence pink haired girl laughed to herself, as she found her wallet and placed it in her purse. It seemed to take forever for the three of them to make it to the mall. Sakura wore a cream-colored tank top with a short jean skirt, while Ino wore a short dark purple dress with a small white knit over coat. Sasuke sticked with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie and camo shorts._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke look over here!" Sakura yelled running towards him grabbing his arm. He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself as Ino ran off chasing some hottie that gave her a second look. She didn't care, for once he was out of the house and doing something, it was time for him to live his life!

"I want to show you this necklace I found at this new jewellery store!" she said once more.

It was a gold chain that held a sapphire jem on the end no more than an inch long. Little diamonds where scattered across the chain, but was only visibly when reflected from the light. He understood from the look in her eyes, she wanted it; but didn't have the money herself. Sakura was not that bold to just say, _"Give it to me" _so she gave him the hit to buy it for her. He sighed and gave a sour look, but he knew it was worth to see her smile.

"Here…" he handed her a $100 bill to pay for it. She didn't know what to say, she was giving hits but wasn't actually serious about it. She seen him blush, which made her do the same.

"Oh thank-you, Sasuke!" She hugged him harshly, and kept her head against his chest. She broke the hug when a few people started to stare.

* * *

Sakura (POV)

_It was unexpected…_

_How could I have come so low,_

_Didn't Naruto mean anything to me?_

_Sasuke said he needed me…_

_Did he mean it?_

_It was unexpected…_

I collapsed onto the bed, almost losing my breath as I fell. Sasuke laid his hands onto my shirt, which was already half way up, and slowly went up, following the pace of his body as he laid on top of me. His hands felt like a quick cold breeze slowly climbing up into your shirt. His ever so soft lips gently kissed my neck, and made a trail to my own. It was a cute kiss, but then when it broke; I quickly kissed him again violently. The sensation ran threw my body, my breathing became uneven and louder; this just turned him on…He kissed me again, but followed up with a bite on the lip. His hands traced my ribs just below my breasts and went around and place them on my shoulder blades. Sasuke's kisses traced back to my neck, but to make it more passionately he pulled me up onto his lap. My lips kissed his fragile cheek as I hugged him.

"Sakura…do you want this?" He asked between breaths. What a question to ask now, and how blunt?


	3. Chapter 3

Nevertheless, it made me think, or some reason something was stopping me from saying 'yes'. He knew this; he gave a kissed on the cheek and lifted me off him.

"Why do always do this! You get what you want and then make the people around you feel bad!" It was almost a yell, but it did not matter he wasn't affected by this.

He grinned, "I did this people I wanted a taste and so did you. If you want more, just say 'yes'. That is what I asked…" He started to walk away. Tears began to fall down m y cheeks, he was right I did…but my heart was with Naruto. However, how would I just say that I wanted him back?

(Back to Normal View)

Naruto opened the front door holding a backpack in his hands. The soothing smell of soup filled the air, as he walked in placing the backpack down.

"I'm Ho-" He began to yell, but Sakura already knew he was 'home.' She ran and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you…" She began.

Naruto smiled wrapping his own arms around her, "I missed you two," He finished.

Roughly, the blonde picked her up and placed her on the counter top; Sakura blushed. The quiet sound of footsteps came from the stairs, as Sasuke with his hands in his pockets came down. The blonde ran over to the raven-haired and wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him in close.

"How my emo buddy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to push him away. Sasuke had the skill while Naruto carried the strength.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, can you get off?" He whipped.

Naruto gave a questioned look, and then smiled.

"Well I'm doing fine too, I'm glad you asked," he added mumbling.

Sakura started to laugh to herself shaking her head at the others.

"You two never stop, do you?" She asked.

They looked at each other not knowing what she meant, it was obvious that they fought so much that it seemed normal and unnoticed to them. Shaking her head again she lifted herself off the table and walked over to them humbled and wrapped an arm around each of them for a hug.

"I'm just happy that were together again, the three of us…Hey! I know we should go out to a small diner or something!" She suggested. They looked at her curiously, then at each other.

"With him?!" They both Said.


End file.
